Seth (Street Fighter)
Seth is the main antagonist of Street Fighter IV. He is a synthetic human created by Shadaloo. Background Seth is the 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from the world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. Seth claims to be superior as a result of his humanity, while the others are merely puppets. His storyline indicates that he plans to control the remnants of Shadaloo through S.I.N. after M. Bison's apparent death at the hands of his own explosion. He also attempts to use Juri Han, a woman who possesses the Feng Shui Engine in her left eye that his company created who has a vendetta against Shadaloo. She confronts him and unexpectedly offers to work for him, to which he agrees. Seth hosts a World Warrior tournament in hopes of luring Ryu to him, and then using his Satsui no Hado to complete his BLECE project, but is dismayed at reports that M. Bison has once again returned from death. M. Bison finally encounters Seth and defeats him in combat, and afterward tells him that in fact, everything that has happened has gone according to M. Bison's plan. After M. Bison leaves, Juri tells Seth that she intentionally pitted the two against each other, but is disappointed that Seth was not more of a challenge for M. Bison. She then crushes his Tanden Engine, leaving him dead and twitching on the floor. Stats Attack Potency: Large Town Level ' (Stomped base Ryu, who is superior to Chun-Li, who vaporized a large part of a forest.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Blitzed Ryu and kept up with M. Bison, who intercepted a laser that could reach a satellite in seconds.) 'Durability: Mountain Level (Survived a Power of Nothingness-infused Metsu Hadoken from Ryu.) Hax: Power Mimicry Intelligence: Genius (Can copy fighting styles from just seeing them once. CEO of Shadaloo's S.I.N. branch.) Stamina: High (Can keep moving despite having sustained serious damage from battle.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Move Copying:' Seth's main ability is to copy the moves of his enemy. Not limited to imitating fighting styles, seeing as he copied the Sonic Boom and Yoga Teleport. Normally just fighting against someone once is enough to acquire all the data he needs. *'Elasticity:' An ability copied from Dhalsim. Allows him to stretch his limbs beyond their natural limits. *'Ki Manipulation:' Seth is able to make use of Ki to shoot projectiles and enhance his blows. It is boosted by the Tanden Engine. Techniques *'Yosokyaku:' A technique copied from Chun-Li. An aerial head stomp. *'Tenmakujinkyaku:' A technique copied from Akuma. An aerial dive kick. *'Wall Jump:' A technique copied from Vega. Allows him to kick himself off walls to dodge attacks. *'Sonic Boom:' A technique copied from Guile and Charlie. Seth launches a crescent wave of ki as a projectile. *'Shoryuken:' A technique copied from Ryu and Ken. A spinning uppercut that launches the enemy skyward. *'Spinning Piledriver:' A technique copied from Zangief. Seth grabs the opponent and uppercuts them in the stomach in order to launch them. In midair, he grabs the opponent and slams them into the ground headfirst. *'Hyakuretsukyaku:' A technique copied from Chun-Li. Seth slides forward and aims a heavy kick at the opponent. If it lands, they spin in place as he draws his leg back, and the opponent is hit 16 times by an unseen force. *'Yoga Teleport:' An ability copied from Dhalsim. Allows him to teleport short distances. *'Tanden Storm:' Seth's Super Combo. Seth creates a large vacuum with the Tanden Engine, which sucks the enemy in. Once the enemy is close, Seth blows them away with a massive gust of wind. *'Tanden Stream:' One of Seth's Ultra Combos. Seth traps the opponent with an invisible projectile before absorbing them with a dark vortex. After briefly trapping them in the Tanden Engine, he shoots them out as projectiles. *'Tanden Typhoon:' One of Seth's Ultra Combos. Seth bends backward with his face towards the opponent and releases a gigantic tornado out of the Tanden Engine. Equipment *'Tanden Engine:' A spherical engine that's lodged inside of Seth's abdomen. Serves as a way to process fighter data when copying moves. Increases the user's Ki. Can generate a vacuum to draw enemies in. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Overpowered Ryu's base form with ease. *Broke Ryu's arm. *Superior to Juri, who blew up a department store with her ki alone. *Has harmed foes superior to Balrog, who endured the explosion of M. Bison's base. Speed/Reactions *Delivered over a dozen blows in midair before falling. *Blitzed Ryu with ease. Durability/Endurance *Took a major beating from Juri. *Took a beating from M. Bison. *Took hits from Dee Jay. *Tanked hits from a serious Ryu. *Tanked a Shoryuken from Ryu to the face. *Survived a Power of Nothingness-infused Metsu Hadoken. Skill/Intelligence *Became the CEO of Shadaloo's S.I.N. branch. *One of the few foes that managed to force Ryu to use the Power of Nothingness. *Effortlessly defeated Hakan. *Created Juri's Feng Shui Engine. *Designed the BLECE, a device capable of channeling ki and weaponizing it. *Got Juri to join him, and used her to kidnap the Dolls. Powerscaling Seth is one of the strongest characters in Street Fighter, but his win-loss record makes scaling a bit complicated. Scaling him to Power of Nothingness Ryu in AP is not entirely solid, since he did not manage to harm him in this state, but he has survived hits from him, so his Durability should scale. However, no one that has beaten Seth should scale to Mountain Level Ryu, as that would require them to be in a tier that they're pretty explicitly and consistently below. Weaknesses *Arrogant and prone to losing his cool if things don't go according to plan. Sources Street Fighter Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Large Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Mountain Level Category:Ability Copiers Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Cyborgs Category:Bioweapons